


[Podfic] The Cell Block Gavotte

by Evillullaby



Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arrest, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prison, an IOU from a certain snake demon, mentions of violent crimes, outsider pov, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillullaby/pseuds/Evillullaby
Summary: Crowley is forced to defend himself from three disgruntled demons in the heart of London, and that is really, really hard to explain in a human court of law.(Or: Crowley goes to prison, and decides to just roll with it)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Series: [Podfic] Good Omens Outsider POVs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054376
Kudos: 5





	1. Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cell Block Gavotte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209772) by [WorseOmens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorseOmens/pseuds/WorseOmens). 



Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645348215637655552/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-by-worseomens) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645348425526853632/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-by-worseomens) \- [Part 3](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645348588289982464/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-chapter-1-by) \- [Part 4](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645348720873029632/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-chapter-1-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Cell-Block-Gavotte-Podfic-es6f9v)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yoqhczhj5nbk2g7/The+Cell+Block+Gavotte+Chapter+1.mp3/file)


	2. IOU

Listen to Podfic on Tumblr

[Part 1](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645472479041683456/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-chapter-2-by) \- [Part 2](https://evillullaby.tumblr.com/post/645472523957485568/podfic-of-the-cell-block-gavotte-chapter-2-by)

Listen to Podfic on [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/evillullaby-podfic/episodes/The-Cell-Block-Gavotte-Podfic-Chapter-2-esd2lh)

MediaFire Download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/t137pm81jud50p6/The+Cell+Block+Gavotte+Chapter+2.mp3/file)


End file.
